


She Was and Now Is

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: She is Tar-Míriel who shares her name with Míriel Þerindë and how things were means nothing for how things are.





	She Was and Now Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Last Fan Standing on Dreamwidth, prompt "flat" and Legendarium Ladies April.

The world was flat, and now it is was being reshaped to be round. 

They had made a home on the island centuries ago, and now the island is sinking beneath the waves, taking screaming children and old men who drown and then float next to the waters of women with dresses billowing in the waves. 

Ar-Zimpraphel had been a queen and the captive of the king, and now she is Tar-Míriel again, queen of a drowning land, swept away into the ocean and drowning for the wrongs of a husband that was not her choice, because the Valar and elves had not cared when he took her, only when he tried to take their lands. 

She is Tar-Míriel who now shares her name with Míriel Þerindë, and she thinks that the first Míriel’s death heralded the beginning of a split and her death will herald the end of one.


End file.
